Return to Paris
by XoJibbsXo
Summary: When Jenny has to go to a conference in Paris, and Jethro, Ducky, and Tony are ordered to attend as well, anything could happen. Jibbs with many Ducky therapy sessions. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!!**

**this is my first ever fanfic and i am SO excited to see what you all think!!! I must warn you though, in order to get the next installment of my story (and i am not going to make this regular, i promise) i would like at least 5 reviews before updating. Don't hate me please!!! it's just that i'm new at this and i am not the best writer so i NEED feedback! Any ideas would be welcome and appreciated too ;) Thank you and enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yah, i WISH i owned NCIS!!! Then Jenny and Gibbs would be together FOREVER!!**

Ducky had just entered the NCIS building when he knew something was amiss. He passed the usually smiling security guards who just nodded and gave him a "prepare yourself for battle" grimace. Ducky knew all to well what that meant, the Director and one Leroy Jethro Gibbs were at each other's throats again.

As he walked into the squad room his hypothesis was proven when he saw three terrified agents cowering behind mountains of paperwork and heard the raised voices of a man and a woman coming form MTAC.

"What is all the commotion, Timothy?" Ducky asked McGee.

"Gibbs got a call earlier and glared at us to get to work. Then he ran up to MTAC, and a minute later ran back down. The-" McGee was interrupted by a very tired looking Tony.

" I'll take over McRamble. Ok so here's what happened; Gibbs gets a call from the Director, right? So I'm thinking **'**ok it's just about reports or something.**'** Then a few minutes later he runs back downstairs like he's Cary Grant running from the plane in North by Northwest! Right when he gets to his desk, his phone rings again and I swear everyone from DC to Los Angeles could hear Jenny yell into the phone** '**GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AGENT GIBBS OR I SWEAR I'LL KEELHAUL YOU FROM HERE TO HELL AND BACK!! **' **They've been up in her office screaming ever since."

Ducky looked at both agents and gave them a sympathetic half smile.

"I'm very sorry. If there's anything I can think of to get them to stop, I'll try" Tony and McGee gave tired smiles back, thanked Ducky, and let him get on his way to autopsy. Ducky's mind, however, was ablaze with questions on why The Director and Gibbs were fighting, and How he could possibly get them to stop.

_30 minutes earlier in Jenny's office..._.

"You called, Jen?" Gibbs said as he stormed into her office, coffee in hand, passing a frustrated Cynthia. Jenny Shepard looked up fom the case file in her hand and took off her glasses, laughing to herself at the death glare Cynthia was giving him. Jenny gave Cynthia an apologetic smile and nodded at her to shut the door. Once Cynthia was out of sight, Jenny mentally braced herself for what was going to be a category 5 Hurricane.

"Yes, Jethro, I did" she said simply, hoping to stall as long as she could before dropping the bomb

"And...?"

"and SecNav wants me to go to Paris for a United Nations conference"

"Sorry, Jen, but I refuse to act as Director again! Last time was torture enough!" He glared at her, but Jenny was used to this and stared back at him unfazed.

"Sorry to disappoint you Jethro, but that's not what i called you in for." Though he was still glaring, Jenny could see relief flicker across his eyes and he relaxed a little.

"So what's this about then?"

"SecNav wants you to accompany me to Paris..." Jenny barely heard the 'No' as Gibbs stormed back out of her office. Now she was mad! NO ONE stormed out of Jennifer Shepard's office and didn't get hit with consequences. She waited ten more seconds before ringing Jethro and yelling at him loud enough to warn all of NCIS that Hurricanes Jenny and Jethro were about to collide and create a massive storm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks a billion to the people who reviewed!!! I wish there had been more though *hint *hint :) Sorry it took so long to publish, but I was waiting for 5 reviews then got really excited to write more and had to publish NOW!**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own them blah, blah, blah**

_"SecNav wants you to accompany me to Paris..." Jenny barely heard the 'No' as Gibbs stormed back out of her office. Now she was mad! NO ONE stormed out of Jennifer Shepard's office and didn't get hit with consequences. She waited ten more seconds before ringing Jethro and yelling at him loud enough to warn all of NCIS that Hurricanes Jenny and Jethro were about to collide and create a massive storm._

Jenny dialed Jethro's phone as soon as he stomped out of her office. There was NO way he was getting out of this one. Earlier that morning, SecNav had ordered her that if Gibbs didn't escort her to this conference in Paris (which was a punishment to him for being so insufferable to sister agencies and the press) it would be Jethro's badge and Jenny's neck.

Finally, after two failed attempts to reach Gibbs, Jenny got through with the help of *67.

"Gibbs,"

"GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AGENT GIBBS OR I SWEAR I'LL KEELHAUL YOU FROM HERE TO HELL AND BACK!!!" Jenny screamed into the phone with the intent on letting everyone in NCIS know to duck for cover. She knew it had worked when she walked out onto her catwalk and saw everyone turn to face her with the 'dear in headlights' look.

"Agent Gibbs," she said in a poised, calm voice. "Would you please come to my office for a moment?"

"Why of course Madame Director" Gibbs called back, knowing that her eyes had gone a shade of emerald green darker with rage. He smirked to himself as he walked behind Jenny to her office. He loved to see her mad, especially when he knew he was going to win the argument… or so he thought.

As soon as the door shut on Jenny's office, the screaming began. The team, who were all sitting at Tony's desk talking, could hear almost every word.

"**What do you mean I'm going?! That is entirely MY decision! NOT yours!"**

"**OF COURSE it's my decision! Remember that you aren't my boss anymore Agent Gibbs! You have no authority over me!"**

"**Now you're just abusing your power!!"**

Abby, who could hear the yelling from all the way down in her lab, came up to see what all the commotion between the Director and Gibbs was about this time. The team explained everything she missed when from the elevators appeared a very tired looking Ducky. He walked towards the team with a disappointed frown on his face.

"They're still at it I presume? And hear I thought that possibly they could work their predicament out without an intervention this time." He shook his head and glanced toward where the fight was still occurring.

"This is the worst yet, Ducky" Tony said with a scared expression. Ducky nodded in response and sighed.

"Ziva, my dear," Ducky said, turning to the Mossad Officer. "Would you please hand me the whistle?" Ziva nodded and went to her desk, grabbing a rather large metal whistle that hung from the wall of her cubicle.

Ducky thanked Ziva and walked up the stairs towards Jenny's office. When he passed Cynthia, she took her head from her hands and sighed in relief.

"Good morning my dear," Ducky said cheerfully when he reached Cynthia's desk. "I'm terribly sorry Jethro and our lovely Director have put you through this for-" he glanced down at his watch, "Oh my! 40 minutes! Well, it'll all be all solved soon. Before I head into battle, you wouldn't have any aspirin, would you?" Cynthia smiled weakly and handed Ducky two tablets.

"Thank you Doctor Mallard,"

"Not to worry, my dear. I've dealt with their tantrums before" Ducky said, then walked into the Director's office, whistle in hand.

Back in the squad room, all of NCIS whipped their heads toward the direction of Jenny's office when they heard a loud whistle blow and a very irritated Ducky yell;

"Okay Children, to your neutral corners!!!"

**Okay that's the new Chapter!! Next one will have Ducky negotiating, and then they'll be off on their plane trip! Please review :) :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you for all the grat reviews!!!! Sorry it took so long to update, i've been really busy lately and have been trying my best to update as fast as i can! The good news is whenever i update, my chapters seem to get longer :) OKay, so here's chapter three, enjoy!**

**-Shannon**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own any part of NCIS or its characters, i'm just borrowing them for a little :)**

**

* * *

  
**

----

"_Okay Children, to your neutral corners!!!"_

_----_

The tension between Jenny Shepard and Jethro Gibbs was evident to Ducky as soon as he separated them. If he wasn't present, Ducky was sure it would either turn into a fight to the death or an intense make out session.

As the two younger members attempted to calm down, Ducky observed how alike Jenny and Jethro really were. Both were very passionate and driven, and neither would back down from a fight, seeing it more as a challenge than an actual fight. Physically they also had similarities; both Jethro and Jenny's eyes would grow darker with anger and Ducky suspected their eye color changed when engaged in other kinds of activity too.

"Well now, are you two quite done squabbling so we can get something accomplished?" Ducky asked.

"I am if she just lets me make my own decisions!" Jethro mumbled under his breath, but unfortunately it was loud enough to be heard by an exasperated Jenny.

"Excuse me? I'm ONLY trying to help you keep your JOB!" she fired back.

"Yah, right! Wouldn't you just Love it if I got fired!"

"**PFFFTTT!!!!!"**

Ducky blew his whistle again, louder than the first time.

"Jeez, Duck!" Jethro said, rubbing his ears "Did ya have to go blowing that damn whistle again?"

"Yes, Jethro, I did, because if you and Jennifer are going to bicker like children you will be punished like children!" They both mumbled apologies and Ducky continued with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Now that's more like it. Now, I would like to know what this is all about. Jennifer, care to fill me in?"

"Of course Ducky, I have to go to Paris tomorrow for a United Nations conference and SecNav has given me detailed instructions when it comes to who will be accompanying me. He said I must have at least one escort and two agents, and one of the agents going HAS to be Gibbs." Ducky nodded then turned toward Jethro

"And if my sentiments are correct Jethro, you aren't to keen on this idea?"

"Yah Duck, I guess you could say that!" Gibbs bellowed in an irritated tone. He looked over at Jenny, who was now perched on the edge of her desk, looking absolutely gorgeous with one of her eyebrows raised at him, he thought. No! He couldn't think that about his boss! Especially when he knew it was her intention to tease him and look as innocent as possible while doing it. The truth was, he would rather do anything else than return to the city where his heart had been broken for the second time in his life. Especially when he would be going with the woman who broke it before and had shattered it many times since by establishing her damned "Director's façade" and not let the real Jenny show through. Gibbs didn't know if he loved Jen still, but he'd rather be friends with her than enemies and he could NEVER be friends with the Director.

Ducky pondered what he should do to solve this problem between his two dear friends. Obviously Jethro had to accompany Jenny to Paris no matter what, and there was nothing that could possibly change SecNav's mind once he issued a direct order. Ducky had to figure out how to make this trip run smoothly. Out of nowhere, Ducky got a brilliant idea.

"Jennifer, you said you needed two agents and an escort, correct?"

Jenny looked at him quizzically. "Yes, um that's correct"

"Well then I have a proposition for the both of you" Ducky announced with a grin. "I would be honored to be your escort Jennifer, Mr. Palmer is more than capable of handling the autopsies for a few days, and that way Jethro would have a friend going and Ziva can go as your other agent!"

Jenny and Gibbs both grinned for a moment, but then Jenny paused.

"I don't know if Ziva going would be such a great idea…" she said to Jethro and Ducky, who were now sitting at the large table across from her.

"Why ever not?" Ducky asked, genuinely confused as to why Jenny would want to exclude her friend and confidant.

"Cause Duck, Israel is in the UN and Masad will have their Deputy Director there," Jethro explained. And just as if they had planned it, Jenny finished his statement.

"And if Deputy Director David saw Ziva, he'd find a way to manipulate her into going back to Israel with him."

Ducky smiled at his two good friends. They hadn't even noticed that they were staring at each other intently, as if they were having their own conversation solely with their eyes.

"Well then," Ducky said after a moment. "I'm sure Anthony will be glad to attend" He barely let the two object to his statement when he added, "Now you two better not begin your fight again when I exit! I will go inform young Anthony of the trip; now what time will we be setting off tomorrow?"

Jenny, who was not thrilled at all that Jethro and now Tony were to be her security detail, answered that they'd all meet at NCIS headquarters bright and early tomorrow morning, sending a scowl Ducky's way. Ducky then bid his friends goodbye and walked out.

"So," Jen said as the door closed. "Tomorrow, we all meet in the parking lot at 0730 sharp, got it?"

"Yah, Jen, I got it. Now how long will this thing be?" Jethro answered. Jen raised her eyebrow again quizzically and turned to her desk. After a minute of Jen looking at a paper on her desk, and Gibbs checking out her butt quickly, she finally acknowledged him.

"The conference is four days long plus two days for travel. We lift off from Reagan at 0900 and we'll arrive somewhere around-"

"Jen, I know how long it takes to get to Paris from here." He interrupted, giving her a glare; she stayed unfazed.

"And Jethro?" Jen said as he was about to walk through the door. "Bring a tux. To begin the conference, as a sign of friendship, there is always a black tie Gala event held." She smirked, and with that her door slammed as Gibbs exited angrily.

* * *

**There you have it!!! please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! the next one will have some Tony POV and the flight :)**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm sooooo sorry for being missing in action with my posts but I was on vacation by the sea. I had no WiFi there, but I did right three more chapters!!!! They will be up very shortly! I also had a bit of writers block while on holiday and wrote a one shot that will be up later today! **

**Thank you for being such loyal readers!!!! Here's the much anticipated Chapter 4!!!! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned NCIS, this story is how it would go… but I don't, so I hope CBS and Don Bellisario don't mind too much if I borrow a few amazing characters for a little while :)**

_--------_

_Later that evening…_

Tony was beyond excited! For six days he would be watching the Director and Gibbs' every move. He knew they had been working in Paris when they were partners 9 years ago and he was determined to find hardcore evidence that they were more than just professional. He'd already roped McGee into hacking files to find out where they'd stayed and hopefully McGee could track down someone they knew back then. He was determined not to return to the states empty handed.

As he packed his things, Tony wondered if Ducky could help him.

Ducky had just packed the tuxedo Jethro had told him to bring when his phone rang.

"Hello, Ducky?" It was the voice of a very Familiar redhead.

"Good evening Jennifer! How may I be of service?"

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier today… Jethro and I were acting very childish."

Before answering, Ducky noticed the way Jenny had said Jethro's name; it was laced with regret. Without her knowledge, Jenny had revealed to Ducky that, even if she didn't realize it yet, there was a deep emotional connection between her and Gibbs.

"There's no need to apologize my dear. I have more than once refereed through you and Jethro's spats and I am quite used to it by now." he said with a small laugh.

"Ok Ducky, see you tomorrow,"

"Goodbye now and Jennifer?"

"Yes?" Ducky hesitated before he said what he wanted to say.

"Don't let fear stop your heart from achieving what it truly wants." Sensing she was speechless, Ducky hung up the phone, giving her space to contemplate what he'd just said. He smiled, wishing he could know what Jenny was thinking, and went back to packing his things.

Meanwhile, as Jenny filled her suitcase, her mind was reeling. What did Ducky mean when he'd said she was afraid of what her heart wanted? She had gotten where she wanted to be in life; a successful, competent, and damned good Director of a federal agency. Yes, she had to sacrifice things to get there, but she had no regrets… right? Wrong. There was a regret she had; leaving the one man she had ever truly loved.

"It doesn't matter anymore…" she said out loud to herself. She knew that he'd moved on with his life, while she was still dwelling on the past. Another thing she also knew was that this trip would be the most difficult 'mission' she'd ever had. And if Jethro wasn't uncomfortable with this trip, she was going to _make_ him uncomfortable. Her mission was to make Leroy Jethro Gibbs fall in love with her in six days.

Jenny smiled wickedly and rummaged through her closet, finding the dress she bought for the sole purpose of pushing a certain Special Agent over his limit.

Gibbs had finished packing and was therapeutically sanding his boat. He knew that the next six days would be filled with stress, restraint, and constant nostalgia. Back when he and Jen were stationed in Paris, they had been all over the city. In every shop, every restaurant,

"_And hell, every room in one hotel!" _Gibbs thought to himself, remembering the week they spent at a small hotel right on the main drag in Paris. They had switched rooms every 2 hours and made love in every one of them.

Whenever anyone ever mentioned Paris, the only thing Gibbs could think of was her. Jenny clouded his mind and blurred his vision. No matter what, she would always have a gravitational pull on him, and now was his chance to do something about it, but he wasn't sure he could. He knew there was no way she still loved him like she had back then, so for now he would just have to be patient and let nature take it's course.

Glancing at the clock, Gibbs downed the last of the bourbon he had been drinking, and went to sleep in his bed for once, instead of under his boat.

-----------

The next morning was as hectic as could be. Once everyone met up at NCIS and tickets were distributed, Tony realized he'd forgotten his passport in his desk so they had to wait for him to run up and retrieve it. Finally Tony, Gibbs, Jenny, and Ducky got to the airport, making it with a bit of time to spare. Another slight problem arose when the group received their seating arrangements. Jenny and Gibbs were to sit next to each other, Ducky would sit four rows ahead of them, and DiNozzo was assigned the seat right behind Jen and Gibbs.

"What do you mean he's sitting behind us Jen!?" Gibbs whispered in Jenny's ear angrily as they proceeded to their seats for the 6 hour plane ride.

"Jethro, calm down, it's just Tony sitting behind us, not a rabid animal!" Jenny answered as she maneuvered around people, trying to get through the isle.

"May as well be…" Gibbs muttered under his breath and tried to steer Jenny out of a suitcase. He wasn't quite quick enough, and Jenny tripped over it, taking Jethro down with her. Gibbs landed in the seat opposite the bag, and Jenny on top of him. Her face was so close to his, he could see into the depths of her shocked, emerald-colored eyes. He could also feel her shallow breaths on his neck.

Jenny was in a state of shock for several seconds, partly because of the fall, and partly because of the fact that Jethro's hands had landed on her lower hips, securing her firmly to his lap.

"Whoa! Go Boss!" Tony said as he passed the two in their compromising position.

"You can let go Jethro, I'm fine." Jenny said and went the rest of the way to her seat, trying to will the blush creeping across her neck away. Jethro sat down beside her, but not before giving Tony a well deserved head slap.

When the plane was ready to depart, Jenny glanced around to make sure that Ducky, who had been very quiet all day, was settled in his seat. She waved to him and sure enough he waved back, then continued the story he was telling to the young man next to him.

A flight attendant named Charlotte stopped at Jenny and Jethro's isle. Even though there was a third, unoccupied seat next to them, neither separated from each other. Charlotte took this as an indication that the two people had some kind of personal connection and was curious after seeing the little accident they had earlier. She decided to make a little conversation.

"So, is it your first time to Paris?" Charlotte asked.

"No, we've been before," Jethro asked for blankly and asked for two glasses of orange juice, thinking it was still too early for bourbon. She quickly brought them to Gibbs, who handed a glass to Jenny.

"Well that's nice, so is it your second honeymoon?" Charlotte asked innocently, noticing that the assumed couple in front of her was very comfortable with each other.

This question made Jenny look up from the book she was reading, wide eyed, made Gibbs choke on a sip of juice, and made Tony try to stifle a laugh from behind them. Gibbs gave him his best glare and Tony sunk down into his chair, to afraid to make any noise what so ever

"No, we aren't together." Jenny informed Charlotte, who widened her eyes a bit at her error.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I… I just assumed…" The young flight attendant trailed off and Jenny gave her a smile.

"It's perfectly ok; no harm done." Jenny then realized how many times in the past few years she and Gibbs had been asked if they were together. It almost always came up at company functions. And it especially happened if She and Jethro got caught having one of their silent conversations.

Once Charlotte said goodbye and went to help another passenger. Jenny noticed both Tony and Gibbs were asleep, and she decided it would be a good idea for her to catch up on some Z's too before landing. Knowing how much of an adventure a trip to Paris could be, especially when you were going with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jenny would need the extra energy.

----------

**Well here's chapter 4!!! The next chapter is all written so all I have to do is type it out! Maybe with a ton of encouragement in the form of reviews I will have the drive to get it out in a few days!**

**Thank you!**

**Shannon**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**After a HUGE hiatus I am back and more inspired than ever to write this Fanfiction! I want to thank all my loyal readers who've stuck with me through the roller coaster ride that is my writing style, thanks for having faith in me :) here's the new chapter and trust me it's the best I've written so far !**

**Disclaimer: Just to define the word disclaimer again for everyone, I am not nor have I ever **_**claimed **_**any character, or plotline, or anything else that has to do with NCIS; I promise that the borrowing of a few of the characters is purely for fun… though I would gladly take them off the owners hands if they offered :)**

**P.S. I know that the time change from America to France would make the time much later, but it would mess up my story, so the time is purposely wrong.**

_Once Charlotte said goodbye and went to help another passenger. Jenny noticed both Tony and Gibbs were asleep, and she decided it would be a good idea for her to catch up on some Z's too before landing. Knowing how much of an adventure a trip to Paris could be, especially when you were going with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Jenny would need the extra energy._

Though there were a number of high- ranking passengers on that particular flight to France, all the staff and pilots of "Air United" were briefed that the first female head of an armed federal agency was flying with them. What none of the flight attendants expected was the handsome silver haired man who was with her.

"So are they married?" Hannah, another flight attendant asked Charlotte, who had actually talked to the assumed couple and was now on her break.

"No, but it really seemed like they were." She informed Hannah. "You should see them up close! I wish someone would look at me that way; like it's only you and him in the world…"

Charlotte sighed and turned towards the curtain that separated the staff and the passengers. She peeked through and smiled at the sight she saw. Charlotte called Hannah over and they both sighed as if they were watching a romantic movie. Jenny had her head propped on Gibbs' shoulder and her hand on his chest while Gibbs had his arm around her shoulders and was fingering a red lock of hair. Both were sound asleep.

Tony had a gleeful smile on his face as he stepped into the Paris airport with Ducky, Gibbs, and Jenny close behind. Tony had spent most of the plane ride taking pictures of his boss and Jenny and he was currently e-mailing them to Abby and Ziva back in D.C. His favorite picture by far was the last one he took. Jenny had sleepily nuzzled into Gibbs chest, and his arm slipped around her waist and she'd whispered his name with a smile. He now needed to figure out if they had been together all those years ago and these pictures would hopefully help identify them.

Jenny and Gibbs had both been very quiet since they woke up and found themselves in each other's arms. Both mumbled excuses; knowing that they were blatantly lying to each other, and both baffled by the notion that even subconsciously they sought each other out.

Once baggage was claimed, their driver was found waiting for them, and the group arrived at the hotel where the conference was to be held, it was already 5:00 in the afternoon. The entire group wanted to go up to their rooms and freshen up before the Gala later that night at 8:00. It was to be held in the elaborately decorated hotel ballroom. As Jenny eyed the ballroom, Gibbs and Ducky approached the reception desk.

"Excusez-moi ma chère," Ducky smiled at the woman behind the desk. "We are here to check in Director Shepard of NCIS please." Ducky pointed towards a sitting area where Jenny and Tony were sitting with the luggage.

"Ah oui! Vos deux chambres sont situées au 20e étage. Le chasseur prendra vos sacs. (Ah yes! Your two rooms are on the 20th floor. The bellhop will take your bags)" Gibbs gave the woman an incredulous look.

"Wait, TWO rooms?" He said. "There must be some mistake, we booked FOUR rooms!" getting a look of confusion from the receptionist he looked over at Ducky. "Tell her! Talk in French and straighten this damn thing out!" Duck sighed and explained to the poor woman what was wrong. She gave a sad expression while she talked back to Ducky. These were the times when Gibbs wished there was just one language everyone knew, like phonetics when he was in The Core; no matter where you were all Marines knew the phonetics system.

"Well Duck?" Gibbs was really frustrated now.

"Jethro, I'm afraid there's nothing she can do. First of all, they only had two rooms booked for us to begin with, and normally it would not be a problem to just add two more, but unfortunately they are booked for the remainder of the conference." Ducky thanked the receptionist cheerfully and maneuvered Gibbs toward Jenny and Tony so he would be too distracted carrying the bags to cause a scene. Ducky informed them both of the problem as the group rode the elevator to their floor.

When they arrived at the rooms, which were just across the hall from each other, Ducky was the first to realize they had another slight problem. One room was a double, with two large queen-sized beds, while the other was a single with just one king-sized bed.

"Well it seems we've stumbled on another predicament" Ducky said, and Gibbs pulled Jenny aside.

"What Jethro?" Jenny rubbed the arm Gibbs had hostilely yanked.

"DiNozzo is NOT sharing a room with you!" Gibbs whisper shouted and Jen chuckled, remembering how protective Gibbs could be.

"I didn't know he was. So who is sharing the big bed then?" She asked, wondering what Jethro would think up for a response.

"You and I of course," Gibbs said like it was the obvious answer, and left Jenny with her mouth hanging opened and her eyes slightly widened.

Jenny was absolutely speechless. She could NOT share a room _and_ bed with Jethro for a little less than a week! They would kill each other! No! No, this couldn't happen. She would sleep in the hallway rather than a hotel room IN PARIS with Leroy Jethro Gibbs! But even though she was fuming, a part of her that she didn't want to acknowledge was more excited than ever.

Gibbs grabbed the luggage and he and Jen informed Ducky and Tony of the sleeping arrangements.

"Ok, Duck, you and DiNozzo are in the double, Jen and I are across the hall." Gibbs said and was ready to walk away when he heard Tony whisper something to Ducky,

Hey, Ducky, how strong do you think the king-sized bed is, because from what I've heard about those two-"WHACK! "They… um need to have good security to protect the Director. Boss, I will get right on that!" Tony whipped his bags into his and Ducky's room and ran to the elevator, rubbing his aching head. Gibbs smirked, told Ducky he and Jenny would be in their room, and went to freshen up a bit.

"Ok, where are you going to sleep?" Jenny asked, putting several of her bags on the bed. Jethro moved a few over and put a large duffle bag on one side of the bed, claiming it as his.

"Right here, we're adults Jen, we can share a bed."

"Ugh…" she sighed frustrated, knowing that when Jethro's mind was made up, nothing could change it "I'll be in the bathroom! You better start getting ready for the gala, its 1800 and the gala starts in two hours." Jenny grabbed her garment and makeup bag.

"It takes me twenty minutes to get ready." Gibbs said before situating himself in a large chair and closing his eyes. "Wake me up at 1930" Jenny slammed the bathroom door, trying to remind herself that castration wasn't always the best punishment, but it sounded so tempting right now.

Jenny plugged in her IPod into the travel speakers she had brought with her. It started playing "Like This" by Kelly Rowland, and though Jenny usually didn't like R&B music, this song was one of her favorites. She had just finished her shower and was now drying her hair. Jenny decided she needed every man at the gala to want her. Gibbs always despised other men ogling her; he'd always either kissed her or put his arm around her waist, showing she was taken. She grabbed a bottle of mousse from bag and made sure that her hair had just the right amount of tousled curls.

Once her hair and makeup was done, Jenny carefully stepped into the gorgeous dress she'd bought at a high-end D.C boutique she'd bought specifically for this event. Ziva and Jenny had gone shopping the week before and had fallen in love with the floor length ball gown. It molded to her perfectly and she knew Jethro wouldn't be able to take his eyes off her.

When Jenny exited the bathroom, Gibbs had his back to her, busy adjusting his tie in the mirror. He then stopped and turned around to drink in the sight before him. Jenny's empire-waisted floor length black and white gown had one thick diagonal white stripe going from her waist to her knee. The upper part of the chest to the scoop neck was also white, and right before the hemline, there was an embroidered red rose. She truly was a vision.

"See something you like, Jethro?" Jenny said, leaning against the bathroom door frame. Jethro was void of words and simply mumbled an incoherent response. Jen's smile grew wider and she turned around to grab her purse on the bathroom counter, revealing to Jethro the backless feature the dress had. Now Gibbs wished he'd taken a cold shower before putting on his tux. It was going to be a LONG night.


End file.
